Now who the heck saw THAT coming?
by Squint-la
Summary: Crappy title, I am aware. The Cullens meet a vampire who can change them into humans, temporarily. And we all know which one wants to be human and why , but will Rosalie get what she wants, or end up killing Kat? Rated T for safety.
1. The Virgos

Now Who the Heck Saw THAT Coming?!?

Chapter 1- The Virgos

(3rd person POV)

It was a quiet (well, as quiet as possible) day in the Cullen house. Emmett and Rosalie were out of sight and no one wanted to know what they were doing, Edward was cringing in the emo corner at thoughts that no one could hear, Bella and Alice were shopping, Jasper was hunting, Carlisle and Esme were watching TV, and Renesmee was…reading Shakespeare? Well anyway, things weren't really special lately, so everyone was bored.

Not ten minutes later, everyone heard maniacal laughter from outside. It sounded like a girl, so they all (except Rosalie and Emmett, who were MIA at that point) assumed it was Bella and Alice.

Not so. When the door opened, everyone downstairs looked to see Jasper, followed by three girls who looked about 13. One (the one laughing maniacally) had short blonde hair cut almost exactly like Alice's and dark amber eyes. The other blonde had longer hair and her eyes were a very dark reddish-amber. The last girl had bronzed skin that was pallid despite the darker tone, and her hair was a curly deep brown. She was the shortest of the group, but the oldest as indicated by her caramel eyes. All of them were obviously vegetarians.

The first blonde stopped laughing long enough to introduce herself. "I'm Kat, and this is Emmi (the other blonde) and Zeela (the brunette). We're the Virgo coven." She said with unmistakable pride.

"The _Virgo_coven??" sneered Renesmee, looking up from her book. "What's that mean, you're all _Virgos_?" she smirked.

"Nessie, be nice," warned Edward, not looking away from the wall.

"Actually, _Nessie,_ 'Virgo' means 'virgin'," sassed Emmi. "We're all _virgins._"

Nessie shut up and went back to reading. Jasper looked uncomfortable with whatever Kat was feeling. Edward laughed slightly at her thoughts. Kat quickly started thinking about something else. "I hate that song," muttered Edward randomly.

There was a loud crash from upstairs, then a girlish scream. "What was that??" asked Renesmee in a panicked voice. Everyone else looked uninterested. Kat smiled. Emmi let her eyes wander randomly. Zeela stared at Edward. Edward rocked back and forth. Jasper looked amused. Carlisle and Esme didn't notice. Renesmee shrugged and continued reading.

The doorbell rang, and Bella and Alice walked in without waiting for an answer. "Bella!" screamed Edward and ran to her. Bella chuckled.

"Did you miss me?" she asked, amused.

"I missed your shield," Edward corrected, his arms still wrapped around her. She sighed and made a face. "Thank you," he whispered, moving back to the couch. Bella laughed at sat down next to him. Zeela looked offended.

Emmi stopped letting her eyes wander and looked over at Alice. Her gaze shifted between Alice and Kat for a moment, and then she nodded once and proceeded to zone out. Zeela was several steps ahead of her; she was already gone. Kat rolled her eyes and muttered, "Game." The other girls looked mad, Emmi especially.

"So, who are your friends?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Kat (he pointed to the older blonde), Emmi (he pointed to the other blonde), and Zeela (he pointed to the brunette. She waved.) They're the Virgo coven."

"Virgo…as in Bella's star sign is Virgo?" Alice wondered.

"No, Virgo as in virgin," corrected Kat.

Alice nodded, staring at Kat as if she expected her to say she was joking. When she didn't, Alice continued. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper answered her. "I ran into them on a hunt, and they wanted to meet us. Get this-they'd never heard of vegetarianism! They started it on their own!"

Emmi continued. "I was an actual vegetarian as a human. I figured I should try to get as close to that as possible. They (she gestured to Kat and Zeela) wanted the same thing. We were friends as humans, see."

"Cool," Alice added.

"Can you do anything special?" Esme spoke up at last. "Like, supernatural?"

Kat smiled. "We all can. Do you want to see mine?"

"Sure," said most of the people in the room.

"Okay, I'll show…who's the youngest?"

"Jasper," answered Carlisle and Esme at the same time.

She smiled wider. "I'll change Jasper, then." She turned to face him, saying, "Now don't get weirded out. I have to do this." She ran her fingers carefully across his shoulders, then down his neck, then across his forehead. The rest of the Cullens stared as they watched the transformation happen. Alice backed away and clapped both hands over her mouth. Nessie dropped her book.

"Jasper, you're…you're _human_!" gasped Esme.

There was a murmur of chatter across the room. Everyone except the Virgos looked alarmed. The Virgos looked bored. Kat looked pleased with her work.

"So, that's my power," she stated simply. "Who's next?"

END CHAPTER

AN- I know, weird. I also know that Rosalie isn't in it yet, but she will be (duh) and hopefully bad things will happen to her. Okay not quite, but she endures nearly a year of being handcuffed to MOI!!! (In case you didn't realize, I'm Kat.) So okay, I'll post later, but now I need BLOODY LIMONADE!! Review (:

I lost the game,

~Squint-la


	2. Humans? Humans!

Now who the heck saw THAT coming?!?

Chapter 2- Humans? Humans!

AN- Wow, quick update!! Yay!! Anyway, this is going to be pretty long. I only got one review but after my flamer (thanks again!) reviewed so much it was nice to see a fan. I value any kind of criticism, but fans are nice too :) So here we go! Jasper will now have some human friends!

JASPER'S POV

I didn't get why everyone was staring at me. Kat had just said she was going to show us her ability, but all she had done was kind of run her fingers on my shoulders and face. She seemed like she was trying not to hurt me, which was odd since I was a vampire. I had closed my eyes in case she tried to play some kind of trick on me. As soon as I opened them, though, my whole family was staring. Then I heard Esme.

"Jasper, you're…you're human!" she gasped.

I instantly realized that she was right. Hard as I worked to tune out the emotions surrounding me, it was nothing like now. I could only feel myself, my own emotions.

The thirst was gone, too. My throat no longer burned, not even why I concentrated hard on it. I probably looked like an idiot, staring with my mouth hanging open and whatnot. Then again, so did my family.

"So that's my power," Kat said. I barely heard her. "Who's next?"

"Alice, Jasper, I wouldn't go upstairs if-WHAT IN THE FUZZ?!?" Rosalie's voice pulled me out of my reverie. She had obviously seen me.

"Yes, he's human. Don't eat him. Anyone else want to be human?" Kat asked impatiently.

"What…how…why…" Rosalie struggled to find words.

"Kat made him human. Now, what's this about us not going upstairs?" Alice changed the subject, a useful talent of hers.

"Um, well…" Rosalie was cut off by Emmett's booming, triumphant laugh. She looked at us sheepishly.

"Oh crap," muttered Alice, bounding up the stairs past Rosalie.

"Well, I'd like to go next, Kat," Esme spoke up quietly.

"Great! Come here, this is quick and painless," Kat said enthusiastically. She repeated the process she had used with Jasper on Esme. I watched in disbelief as Esme's eyes went from caramel to blue and her pale skin darkened in a matter of seconds. She was still beautiful, but she was completely, unmistakably _human_. I realized that my transformation must have looked similar to the rest of the family. She gasped.

"Wow. Um, Bella?"

"Yes, mother (she had adopted our nicknames for our 'parents'), what is it?"

"Well, when you were…human, what did…I mean…how did you see us?"

"How did I see you? As in the whole family? Well, I guess I would say 'inhumanly beautiful.' That was my first thought when I saw them."

Esme nodded, still staring. She wordlessly walked back over to Carlisle and turned her attention back to Kat.

"Well, I guess I should change all of you, then," Kat continued.

"Yeah, can I-" Edward was cut off by a scream from upstairs.

"YOU WRECKED MY ENTIRE FUZZING BEDROOM!!!!" It was Alice, and she sounded furious. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Emmett came bolting down the stairs, laughing like an idiot, followed by Alice. Her face probably would have been red if she were human. Which she was about to be, as soon as she stopped chasing Emmett.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop! Both of you, stop NOW!" I yelled, trying to get them to stop, but I guess I wasn't very intimidating, being human and all that jazz.

"Rosalie, what did he do and why didn't Alice see him do it?" I demanded.

"Well, he pretty much destroyed your room-with my shoes, for that matter-and Alice didn't see him because Jacob was pretty involved."

"How so?" I asked. I wasn't about to give up until I knew everything and who was responsible.

"Well, he was ransacking my room to get my shoes, so that Emmett could use them to destroy yours and Alice's stuff. I was busy hunting. That may be hard for you to believe, but I was. Hunting, I mean, and I even saw you and the girls. You found a huge group of stags, and a lion or two. I found the other lions. I was just on a quick hunt, like you guys were." She was right; that was exactly what we had found. That was definitely not what I had expected her to be doing.

Just then, Emmett and Alice ran back into the room, Alice still chasing him. She caught up and pinned him down.

"Guys, _chill._ It's okay."

Alice stopped trying to kill Emmett for a moment. "Jasper, go _look_ at what he did! He completely wrecked everything!" I tried to calm her down; then I remembered that I was human. "Crap," I whispered. Kat laughed.

"Okay, fine," I said exasperatedly. "Show me."

Alice grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. I winced; her grip was incredibly firm.

"Sorry," she said and loosened her hold on my arm.

When we got to the top of the stairs, she pulled me into our room. It was barely recognizable. The huge mirror (Alice's) was shattered all over the floor. A huge wooden bedpost lay on the ground, likely broken beyond repair. At least a dozen of Rosalie's stilettos lay scattered across the floor.

"_See?_" demanded Alice. "It's completely _ruined!_"

"Calm down, Alice. It's just Emmett messing with us. Let's go downstairs, I'm starving and Kat's dying to make another false human.

She sighed. "Alright, I guess we'll deal with it later."

We walked back downstairs to see that everyone was now human, fighting over a box of cheez-its. "Oh, good, you're here. Alice, it's your turn! Come here, please." Kat smiled and motioned for Alice to follow her. She did the whole human-turning process again, and suddenly Alice was human.

"Gimme those cheez-its," she muttered and took the box from Rosalie.

We all hung out in the living room for awhile. Suddenly, Kat asked, "What time is it?"

"Umm…7:30," Rosalie answered. "Why?"

A huge grin spread across Kat's face. "Perfect," she whispered.

"Why is that perfect?" asked Alice. I wondered the same thing.

"Well, because," answered Zeela, "that is the perfect time for a sleepover!"

"Guys do NOT have sleepovers," insisted Emmett.

"Some do," argued Emmi. "Besides, we'll all sort of be having a sleepover because Alice and Jasper's room is completely trashed and the Virgos have nowhere to sleep. We need to stay here if you want a day to be human."

"It sounds like a good idea," I agreed. "But please, please, _please,_ no Truth or Dare."

Emmett grinned evilly. "Oh yes, we will!"

I groaned, but smiled. I had only brought it up so that he would want to play. Truth or Dare was Emmett's favorite game. He just _loved_ making us publicly humiliate ourselves.

"So it's settled, then. We play. But first, I have something else." Emmi ran out to their car, and came back with a karaoke machine and a binder of CDs. "Karaoke time!! I made most of the CDs, so there's a lot to choose from!"

"Oh dear," groaned Bella. Renesmee grinned.

END CHAPTER

AN- And it's done! Haha yeah! Karaoke! Maybe later I'll post a fic of them singing and playing Truth or Dare. That oughta be funnie! Anywaysles, til next chapter!

I lost the game,

~Squint-la


	3. Rosalie's Wish

Now who the heck saw THAT coming??

Chapter 3- Rosalie's Wish

(3rd Person POV)

**AN: Okay, here it is! Finally! Anyway, I skipped over the sleepover to get to the point, but I have an idea. For every 10 reviews I get, I'll post a chapter of them playing Truth or Dare/Karaoke. So review and I'll post them!!**

THE NEXT MORNING WHILE EATING MUFFINS…

"So Kat, I have a question," said Rosalie.

"Fire away," replied Kat, waving her hand.

"Can you make people human for a long time?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I guess that depends. How long are you talking about?"

Rosalie thought for a minute; she then replied with a question. "Nine months?"

Everyone stopped. Renesmee looked confused. Kat stared in horror. Rosalie looked hopeful.

"Well…um…nine _months_…wow…" Kat stammered, shocked. "I guess maybe I could _try_, but I would need to A. be human myself and B. be as close to the human as possible. Like, wrists-tied-together-so-we're-always-touching close. But I might possibly be able to try.

"Awesome!" Rosalie shouted.

"Now Rosalie, think about what you're doing," warned Carlisle. "I don't think it's a good idea to make Kat do that just so you can get what you want.

"Oh really, Carlisle, it can't be that hard," Kat assured him, though she looked skeptical. "I would have some conditions, though. 1. We don't take too much time. We'll have to work it down to an exact science so you aren't human any more than necessary. 2. You'll need to be handcuffed to me. And not just handcuffs, either, like a cord wrapped around both our arms. 3. I'll need you to pay me."

"How much?" asked Rosalie, already halfway to the stairs. "Will $30,000 be enough?"

Kat's eyes lit up. "Plenty," she said. "But I'll need time to prepare. In about…3 weeks I'll come back. We'll plan everything out while we're both still vampires. Then we'll turn you human."

3 WEEKS LATER

Kat started down the walk to the Cullen's house, alone. Zeela and Emmi had decided not to come on this trip. They would be hunting, but they would come back once Kat decided what to do with Rosalie. Kat needed them for moral support if she was going to spend the better part of next year in a house she barely knew, with people she barely knew, and tied to someone she barely knew. Anyway, she got to the house and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for an answer.

Rosalie was just about to head upstairs for a new pair of shoes--Emmett (on a dare from Alice) had broken her heel with a rock--when she heard the doorbell ring. She assumed it was Charlie and went to open it. Recognition spread over her face when she saw it was Kat. "Oh, hi, Kat!" she said, smiling. "Please come in."

Kat sauntered inside, looking around. Not much had changed since she was last here. Still all off-white and cream everywhere. It kinda bothered her; she preferred bright colors. Oh, well. She turned to face Rosalie.

"What's happenin', Rose?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"How are you? What've you been doing?"

"Oh, well, not much. Just waiting," Rosalie looked bored, yet excited. Kat was also kind of excited. After thinking about it, she knew why Rosalie wanted to be human: she wanted a baby. Kat didn't mind helping; it was going to be stressful, but worth it for the money. **(AN: She's not just in it for the money. I'm not that selfish)**

"Alright. Let's go plan this thing out!" Kat pulled Rosalie into the dining room and took out 2 pencils and some paper. They got to work, figuring out how much time they'd need Rosalie to be human. About a month beforehand, plus the nine months she was actually going to b pregnant. _Great, _thought Kat_, I'm going to be handcuffed to a hormonally pregnant ex-vampire for the better part of next year. Just my luck._

After a few hours of planning, Kat turned back to Rosalie. Rosalie watched in awe as Kat did the finger-thing and made her human again. She then made herself human, which was even weirder because it just sort of _happened. _Anyway, Kat explained that Step 1 was to wait out the next month or so. Rosalie didn't bother to ask why. Kat reached into her bag. "_Voila_," she said, producing a 2-foot bungee cord. She wrapped it around her and Rosalie's arms, binding them together. It would stay there until Step 2.

**AN: And it's done! Haha yeah, that! I'm not going to put the "steps" here (there's 5 of them) but if you reeeeeally want to know, just ask. I'll be happy to tell you, just not in public.**

**I lost the game (again),**

**Squint-la**


	4. A Critical Step in the Process

Now Who the Heck Saw THAT Coming?!

Chapter 4: A "Critical" Step in the Process

**AN: So yeah…this one's gonna be a bit awkward to type. I'm typing on a diet of potato chips and M+M's and, as usual, I'm also reading something else. As always, I'll give you the name if I like it.**

**Here y'all go!**

KAT'S POV

_Where the heck is Rosalie?_ I thought. I'd been waiting for a while and my head was throbbing. "ROSALIE!" I shouted. "GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU GIVE ME A MIGRAINE!!!!"

She sashayed down the long staircase, wearing a sexy dress that covered about 5 square inches of skin. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, locking it in the metal chain around my arm. "Rosalie, call Emmett in a few hours. Alice, grab me 2 muffins, some limonade, and a Tylenol, please," I instructed exasperatedly. I flopped onto the Cullen's couch, dragging Rosalie down with me. I didn't have the strength to laugh, so I just fell asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up, my headache considerably less strong. Emmett walked in and I sat bolt upright. Pulling Rosalie with me, I switched back to vampire, made Emmett human, unchained Rosalie, and led them upstairs in silence.

I sat down on the floor, grabbed my iPod, put in the earbuds, opened my "Metal" playlist, turned up the volume, and sang along. It was going to be a long step.

ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER

ALICE'S POV

It had been about 4 hours since I had last seen Kat, and I was getting worried. She was young, and her dark eyes showed that she was still a newborn. I felt a bit of responsibility for her and the other Virgos, as they weren't much older. Deciding to give up the search, I headed up to my room.

Apparently that was all I needed to do. Kat was in the hallway outside Rose and Emmett's room, staring at the wall, a blank look on her face. I could clearly hear the song playing on her iPod, MuteMath's Spotlight remix. She seemed like she was intentionally zoned out and trying to focus on the music only. I could easily guess why.

"Kat," I said, attempting to get her attention. She didn't look at me; rather, she replied in a dreamy voice, "Alice, do you know what happens when you stare at this wall for 3 hours?"

She didn't wait for an answer. "It looks all swirly and rainbowy," she announced in the same distant voice. She sounded high.

"Kat, are you on acid or something?" I asked, a little scared.

"No, but that's a brilliant idea," she replied in her normal voice. "I've been here all day."

~HERE THE AUTHOR SPARES READERS THE DETAILS~

Kat and Rosalie were now handcuffed together, both human, and Emmett was a vampire again. "Okay," began Kat, slightly shouting because of the loud music. "I think we're good now. All we have to do is wait." She flopped over on the couch. "I'm going to sleep now. Rosalie, don't go anywhere. Good day to you all."

**AN: So, do you like? I thought so. Haha. Well anyway, I should have a new chapter soon. Remember, keep reviewing for your bonus chapters!**

=B** (See, that's Mater from Cars. LOL I'm so weird.)**


	5. Pregnant!

**AN: Yay a new chapter!!! I wrote this between math midterms and LA benchmarks...IN THE SAME DAY O.o Anyway, I finished early both times, so I worked on this.**

**Also, a warning. I am giving up internet for Lent (don't know what that is? Google it.) so I'll be off until Easter (March 31st). This starts on February 17th, so I'll only get reviews until then. But fear not, I'll still be writing. I just can't post anything until April [And I'll miss St. Marcus Day!! O:]**

Chapter 6: Pregnant!

It was a typical day in Seattle, Washington as a young blonde girl biked through the pouring rain to a 7-11. It was a strange sight, as she was visibly ill; the overcast weather didn't seem safe for a sick 15-year-old on a bicycle.

Breathing heavily, she parked her bike outside the drugstore and quickly chained it up. She opened the door, which brought the internal occupancy to 5, including the cashier. Looking around to see that no one was watching, she snatched a small blue box from a shelf. The cashier raised an eyebrow and the girl rolled her eyes. She passed it to the cashier discreetly.

"Erm, how old are you, exactly?" he asked suspiciously.

She gave him a look and replied in a hoarse voice, "It's for a friend. She's 19."

He was unconvinced. "Well, see ya later," he passed her the bag, then whispered, "Fertile Myrtle."

The young blonde scoffed and ran off with the pregnancy test. She mounted her bike and rode away quickly, coughing.

--

Zeela's POV

"Rose, are you all right?"

Rosalie sighed. "I guess, but Kat better get here soon. I feel sick."

I nodded. "That's normal. If you need to throw up, that's bad. I think she's about here, though."

Rose sighed again and flopped over on the couch. She closed her eyes. "All this purple is making me dizzy," she complained.

I smiled. It hadn't been my idea to paint the entire interior of our condo purple, but I wasn't going to refuse. Similar to the Cullens' cream-on-eggshell paint job, the Virgos had our own deep-purple-on-darkish-lavender color scheme. Oh, and the outside of the house was a glaring violet. I shook my head. Kat and her crazy ideas.

Just as her name came to mind, Kat thrust open our front door and collapsed in a recliner next to Rosalie. She tossed something onto the couch, and Rose caught it. I tried to read the box. An at-home pregnancy test. Of course.

"Thanks," Rose muttered. Kat waved a hand and smiled weakly. The pouring rain and overuse of her power were clearly making her sick.

"Gimme a second to catch my breath," she whispered hoarsely. Her face was colorless, which was actually not terrible because I didn't want to have to see her blood. We waited a few minutes, and Kat slowly began to look human. She stood up and led Rosalie to our bathroom.

"Emmett?" I called when they were gone, hoping he might be hanging around somewhere.

"Yes?" called a voice from behind me. I jumped.

"Don't DO that!" I shouted. "You know I scare easily!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what did you want?"

I blinked. "Well, your wife is here…" I began. I should think it would be obvious.

"Oh, yeah! How is she?"

"She's fine." I smiled. "Really, she and Kat are both okay. They just need to not be separated anymore."

"Uh-huh. So does that mean that Kat's staying with us now?"

I paused. "Well…I think it would be better if Rose stayed here. Kat's not very comfortable with…spending the night."

Emmett laughed. "I take it that means I stay at home?"

"Uh-huh."

He looked like he was going to speak again, but Kat and Rosalie entered the room. Kat's face was measured and expressionless; Rosalie's was glowing. "It's positive," she said. As if we didn't already know.

Emmett was very respectful to Kat and I, simply wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist. I was grateful that they weren't all over each other like usual.

"Zeela, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kat asked, while Emmett and Rose started talking about the baby.

"Sure." I followed my friend into the kitchen.

"Okay," she began in a low whisper. "Rose is gonna have to stay here for a while. I was gonna give her Emmi's room, and then you and I could have our normal beds, but Emmi's coming home tomorrow—she just called—so I was hoping Rose and I could use our room, and you could just sleep on the couch or whatever. Is that cool with you?"

"Oh sure!" I replied enthusiastically. "Not like I need a room anyway. I'll just stay vampire until Rose leaves. That'll be better for you then, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Great, I'll tell her. Oh, and Emmett will want to visit her. Just to visit, but I thought you should know."

"Okay. That'll be fine then."

Kat flashed a thumbs-up and ran back to Rosalie. I sighed. I could tell right then that the next 9 months were going to be difficult.

**AN: So, what's the verdict? Good? Bad? Awkward?**

**Review! And, to motivate you…**

**CONTEST TIME!!!**

**So, I named all the baby OCs in all my fics except one. This one. I actually have a name picked out, but if you can come up with something better, I'll use it. So here's what to do... **

**1. Review with one girl's name and one boy's name, PLUS your comment on this chap. You MUST have a comment, even if it's just "good" or "bad".**

**2. Wait for the next chapter.**

**3. The winning name will be posted in that chapter, and I'll credit the reviewer. PLUS all entrants get to be a character in the story later on!!! **


	6. Emmi Jones and All That Jazz

Now Who the Heck Saw THAT Coming?

Chapter 7 – Emmi Jones and All That Jazz

**AN: Before we start, I'd like to give a quickie reply to my anonymous reviewer, **_**a carroll.**_** Thanks for pointing out the fact that Jasper is NOT the youngest, as I stated in Chapter 1. I meant that he was the newest at being a vegetarian, and thus it would be difficult for someone else to be human in front of him. This fact somehow got lost when I typed it on my computer. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Chapter time!**

Rosalie Hale had always hated waking up.

When you wake up, you are usually pulled out of a great dream about the life you wish you had, or the life you once had, only to face the horrors of reality again. There are about 2 minutes where you know that you're no longer dreaming, but you're not fully awake enough to remember the things you should be afraid of. Every time she woke up, she remembered her perfect life, but then she always remembered how unhappy she was, despite her "perfect" situation.

This time was different, however. After she had fully regained consciousness, it wasn't unhappiness that came flooding back to her. After regaining consciousness, Rosalie remembered that she was pregnant.

Her left hand instantly flew to her stomach, which was a bad idea, because Kat's arm was still roped to hers. The younger vampire was flung halfway across the bed, hair frazzled and thoroughly unhappy at being woken up.

"Kat, I'm so sorry!"

The blonde just glared at her. "Whatever. Just let me sleep."

"Hey, isn't your sister getting back today?" Rosalie remembered.

Kat sat bolt upright, dragging Rosalie with her. "Crap. I forgot about that." She yanked slightly on Rosalie's wrist, indicating that they should get up. "She'll be here early. We need to be ready!" She untied the rope around their forearms. "Get dressed. It doesn't really matter what you wear; we borrow each others' clothes all the time. Just open a dresser and pick something."

Rosalie dug a purple blouse and a black cardigan out of the hope chest in Zeela's corner of the room. She was anxious to meet Kat's sister; though Emmi had been at their house when they met rest of the coven, she hadn't talked much after the initial meeting. Throughout the Karaoke session, she'd sung Out Tonight from _Rent_ by request from her sisters—and done a heck of a job with it, for that matter—but she sat out the game of Truth or Dare. When Rosalie asked Zeela about this, she just laughed and explained that Emmi wasn't very comfortable in crowds. Maybe with no one but Rosalie and her sisters, she would be more comfortable.

Rosalie quickly changed into the ensemble, completed with a casual pair of jeans and heels, and followed Kat into the living room, where Emmi had just entered.

"Em!" shouted Kat, running to her sister and pulling her into a hug. Emmi laughed.

"Hi, Kat! Zeela tells me we have a houseguest for a while, huh?" She looked over at me and half-smiled. I waved.

"Hi, Emmi."

She let go of Kat and walked over to shake my hand. "I hear you like music," I commented, trying to start a conversation.

Her smile widened. "Yeah, I'm kind of a singer. Who told you that? Kat?" I nodded. "Well, she says I'm really good, but I don't think so. I just sort of like it."

"I heard you at karaoke. You were pretty good."

"Thanks," she said, kind of embarrassed.

"Do you sing, Rose?" Zeela wondered.

"Um, no. You heard me butcher All That Jazz at karaoke, didn't you?"  
"It wasn't that bad," Emmi complimented. "I love Chicago, though." She saw the confusion on Rosalie's face, and clarified, "That's the musical All That Jazz is from."

"You don't know what Chicago is?" Kat asked, shocked.

"Well, I really only performed All That Jazz because Alice asked me to. We call Jasper Jazz, see."

Kat grinned evilly. "Then let me enlighten you." She headed back to her bedroom. Rosalie turned back to Zeela and Emmi.

"So what do you guys _do_ here, anyway?" she asked. "We haven't really talked much about anything other than the baby."

"We pretty much just hang out," Zeela answered. "Sometimes we watch TV, and we're all huge movie buffs. Kat's a writer, and she and Emmi have been trying to write music for a while. It's…_interesting_." She glanced at Emmi and winked. "We just recently bought this house, with money we saved up from various odd jobs at McDonald's and such. Not having to eat has its advantages." I had to agree with her there. "For a while, we were just nomads, but Kat decided we should settle down somewhere. I thought Forks was perfect, since it's always overcast."

Just as Zeela mentioned her name, Kat flounced back down the hall, carrying a CD in a plastic case. Emmi could see that the CD was the Chicago soundtrack, and she laughed to herself.

Kat instantly skipped over to a large black stereo and popped in the disc. The overture, a very jazzy instrumental piece, began playing. The 4 girls continued to talk over the music.

"You decided that Forks was a good place? So you're not from here?"

"No way," Kat replied. "We were all born and raised in Cridersville. It's just really sunny there in the summer, so we thought it'd be smart to move to the Pacific Northwest. And, here we are!"

"Yeah, here you are!" Rosalie laughed. "Hm, I've never heard of Cridersville before. Where is that?"  
"It's in Ohio," Zeela replied. "Small town. Kinda crappy. We're glad to be out, right girls?"

"Totally," Kat agreed. The song on the album changed, and Kat gasped. She immediately started singing along, and the other Virgos laughed at her. Rosalie laughed along.

She was really starting to like the Virgo coven.

**AN: I am sooo sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the contest results! I wrote a chapter where they discuss baby names, and had every intention of posting it a month ago, but it just didn't fit with the chapter before it. Look for it later on, and in the meantime, I'll just tell you the winning names!**

**For a girl: Rebekah (..invisible) Janelle (Jrocknpoppingirl) Hale**

**For a boy: Ethan (..invisible) Finn (Mikaela Gillies) Cullen**

**Congrats to all winners, especially to ..invisible for selecting BOTH winning first names! Double cookies for you! Also big thanks to anyone who entered. You will each have a named character in the story, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Please continue your lovely reviews! They make my day! One request I have this time is any comments or criticisms regarding my writing style. Lately I've been getting the feeling that I switch styles frequently from chapter to chapter, and I'd really like a second opinion on that. Criticisms are welcome, but flames don't make me a better writer or you a better person, so try to be nice :) Also, cookies to anyone who names the song that Kat was singing along to!**


End file.
